Binhwan - The Kiss
by Pinkpeachy
Summary: Kim Hanbin dan Kim Jinhwan hanyalah dua anak muda yang mencoba untuk menuruti apa kata hati mereka sebagai pasangan muda. Hanbin -seme- Jinhwan -uke-. Hanya kumpulan love story tentang Binhwan couple. IKONIC detected


**Author : Hanbineyo**

 **Tittle : The Kiss**

 **Cast : Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin**

 **Genre : Romance yaoi, a bit mature  
**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Length : ficlet  
**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything expect the story**

 **Warning! Yaoi, mature concent, dirty talk, DLDR**

"Kau gugup?"

Jinhwan mengangguk pelan. Tangannya semakin erat meremas jaket yang pemuda itu kenakan.

"Tenanglah, hyung. Ini kan bukan pertama kalinya, kita pernah melakukannya dulu. Bahkan di hadapan banyak orang."

"Tapi tetap saja aku gugup."

"Tutup matamu, hyung."

Jinhwan menutup matanya. Tangannya berpindah melingkar ke leher pemuda di depannya, Kim Hanbin.

Hanbin menyandarkan tubuh Jinhwan di dinding. Membuat pemuda mungil berambut kuning itu sedikit kaget namun tetap bertahan di posisinya-menutup mata.

"Bibirmu bergetar, hyung."

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat cium aku atau kau-"

CUP!

Jinhwan bungkam. Matanya semakin rapat menutup. Separuh bibirnya yang tenggelam di gua hangat Hanbin bergetar.

Jinhwan melepas ciuman itu secara sepihak. Wajahnya memerah.

"Wae?" Tanya Hanbin sedikit sebal.

"Aku gugup, sungguh. Kenapa rasanya berciuman dengan laki laki sangat berbeda dengan perempuan? Jantungku berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat dari biasanya."

Hanbin menghela napas. "Kalau begitu anggap saja dirimu itu wanita, Kim Jinhwan-sshi."

CUP!

Hanbin kembali mencium Jinhwan. Kali ini hanya menempel. Ia juga sama gugupnya dengan Jinhwan, namun tak sehebat pemuda itu.

Jinhwan mengeratkan tangannya di leher Hanbin. Membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis.

Jinhwan membuka mulutnya sedikit. Membuat Hanbin mengerti dan mulai saling melumat bibir masing masing. Kedua matanya terbuka, mengamati bagaimana ekspresi pemuda di depannya itu.

Salah satu kaki Hanbin menyelip di antara kaki Jinhwan. Membuat posisi mereka semakin intim. Salah satu tangannya berada di tengkuk Jinhwan. Sedangkan yang lain, mulai bergerak nakal di area pinggang Jinhwan.

"Ugh..."

Jinhwan mendesah dalam ciuman mereka ketika kaki Hanbin bergerak dan menyenggol sesuatu disana.

"Ugh... Ahh... Eghh..."

Wajah Jinhwan semakin memerah. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Semilir angin yang menerpa surainya, semakin membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Tangan Hanbin mulai bergerak ke kemeja putih Jinhwan. Membuka satu persatu kancing itu. Namun ketika tangannya hendak mengeluarkan kemeja Jinhwan dari celananya, bel sekolah berbunyi.

Jinhwan melepas ciuman mereka. "Su- sudah masuk, ayo kembali ke kelas."

Jinhwan menarik tangannya dari leher Hanbin kemudian berjalan dahulu meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Jinhwan hyung!"

Jinhwan menoleh, masih dengan muka yang memerah. Hanbin berjalan ke arahnya dan berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Pakaianmu. Apa kau mau ke kelas dengan penampilan seperti ini?" Tanya Hanbin. Matanya menatap kemeja Jinhwan yang berantakan.

"Eoh?" Jinhwan salah tingkah. Ia tersentak ketika Hanbin dengan telaten merapikan kancing kemejanya.

Jemari Hanbin menyentuh surai Jinhwan kemudian merapikannya. "Kau manis sekali, hyung."

Jinhwan menunduk malu. "Terima kasih. Ayo kembali ke kelas."

"Ya Tuhan, Jinhwan! Kau dari mana saja, huh? Menghilang selama jam istirahat. Kau dari mana, Jin?" Namjoon, salah satu sahabat Jinhwan memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan ketika ia sampai di bangkunya.

"Eum? Tadi... Aku ke perpustakaan."

"Perpustakaan? Ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar kau pergi ke perpustakaan semenjak hampir 3 tahun kita sekolah disini, Jin."

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugas," elak Jinhwan.

"Tugas? Memang ada tugas? Kita sudah kelas 3 jadi tidak mungkin ada tugas."

Jinhwan merutuki dalam hati mengapa ia bisa memiliki sahabat berjiwa detektif seperti Namjoon.

"Tunggu, Jin. Mengapa aku baru sadar? Mukamu memerah, telingamu juga. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Namjoonn panik.

Jinhwan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku baik baik sama, Namjoon~ah."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Cho saem datang. Namjoon diam dan Jinhwan bersyukur dalam hati.

Mata Jinhwan melirik Hanbin yang duduk di bangku pojok. Pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan buku bukunya.

Dalam hati, Jinhwan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian manis hari ini.

 **Kkeutt!**

 **Finally! akhirnya bisa ngepost story pertama juga**

 **Drabble ini udah agak lama mendekam di laptop, tapi baru kali ini punya kesempatan buat ngepublish.**

 **Uh... karena ini post pertama, yang baca, tolong reviewnya ^^**

 **Oh ya, sebelumnya ini cats-nya V-Hope, hoho... jadi kalau ada typo, mohon dimaklumi ya**

 **terakhir, terima kasih sudah luangkan waktu buat baca ^^**

 **salam kenal, :)**


End file.
